The Infection
by RagingUnderling
Summary: I don't know what to do anymore... The voices. The shadows. The nightmares. What is going on? why did this have to happen? Why did I have to survive that horrible night? This is a nightmare... That's what my life is... A Nightmare


**_Here is my first story, I hope you can partake in the enjoyment of reading this, if not, then my (unnecessary) apolagies. If you want me to continue to write this story, then do your weird comment thing so I can see if you like it, but knowing me, I'll probably make another chapter to this even if you hate it, because I'm just awesome like that._**

**_#########################################################################_**

_Day 1 (July 10) (three days since infection)_

I woke up that night freezing cold… everything hurt and yet I couldn't feel a thing. I don't understand how you can feel both nothing and an agonizing pain at the same time, but I guess there were a lot of things I didn't understand on that night.

I don't know, but it hurt.

It felt like I was being ripped apart _slowly_. My insides being burned alive like someone had sewn hot coals into my abdomen and then set my body ablaze with hot oil as I was being tossed into a wood chipper… and again, I can't say how I was both freezing cold, and a living inferno, but I felt as though I was.

It was like a nightmare, but I know it was real.

Through all of that pain… I knew that it was all _real_

He peered down at me. He was pitch black, just like the night's shadows… and his eyes… oh god… were they even eyes? They were gleaming white orbs of emptiness that peered down at my body like I was a piece of cheap meat.

His eyes were insanity… _PURE INSANITY…_ and that insanity had been looking down at me.

He extended a… claw-like appendage towards me. I thought I was going to die. The pain that I was feeling felt worse than death itself so I was actually quite relieved that he was showing mercy towards someone like me.

But instead of that. Instead of him ending my wretched excuse for a life… he leaned forward and simply grabbed my left arm. I felt the pain that was cascading over my body intensify and the arm that he had grabbed had burned with icy shivers. I can't explain it, but I suppose it sort of felt like sticking your hand in a tub of liquid nitrogen. _Horrible._

I felt like my mind was being demolished and broken apart, then re-built and re-demolished over and over again.

_Insanity_

He continued to look down at me. His eyes showed nothing… nothing good… Nothing good at all…

But nothing bad….

It's impossible to explain. It was just… what it was…

I don't remember what happened after that… But I do remember waking up in the morning. I looked down at my arm… and I saw things… I saw things that I should not have seen…

My arm was pitch black. I remember looking down at it in horror. It looked like it had been charred and_ felt_ like it had been charred, but I knew it wasn't charred, I knew it had never been charred…

Or at least not by fire.

It was corrupted though. It burned, ached, and _Fucking_ _hurt_… Yet I couldn't do anything about it…

He hurt me…

I don't know who he was. I can't say it was Satan or a demon because I don't believe in that stuff, but I know… I know that he wasn't human… _It_ wasn't human

And no, I didn't get raped or anything like that… but… I can't say this was any better. At least you can get therapy for things like that, you have the support from your loved ones, and you eventually recover (hopefully), but with this… you have to hide it. You have to hide this secret in the cold, lifeless darkness from which it once came unless you want to be labeled 'crazy' and 'unstable', and then have to be thrown in an asylum, constantly doped up on the toxins and drugs they want to make you indulge in without your consent, because they say they can '_Help'_ you.

_Insanity_

It hurt… of god it FUCKING hurt. My arm was in so much pain and so was the rest of my body… but my arm hurt more that you or even I could imagine, even though I felt it… the pain was so intense it was almost incomprehensible.

But it was there.

I don't know what to do about it anymore. I bandaged it up. Tried putting any fucking ointment on it to make it not _fucking burn, _but it always burns… faintly sometimes, but intensely almost always. And only during the cold, dark nights can I find the pain to dwindle to less than a sting. Not like during the hot, summer days…

_It fucking sears_ like a _fucking nightmare._

Fuck… I don't even know why I'm writing this down... perhaps it is to show myself that it really happened and that I didn't just fucking dream it… but what would writing it down even prove… I don't even fucking care anymore. But _fuck…_ My arm…

It feels like the muscles in my arm are twisting, building, and contorting into something… something else...

It's been about three days since this happened (July 07 = day of infection) and I feel like I just have to write this down. So that if anything happens to me, my family might find this (like they would even give a fuck about _me_)… somebody will…

The pain in my arm… it has started changing. Turning into something so much more… I can't explain it, but it's…

- I have to write this down another time. I need to go and re-change these bandages; they keep getting soaked with this… black, foul ooze… Or maybe it's green? I don't know. I can't see anymore. My eyes are blurring over and my visions fading,

Just like my mind.

God how I wish I just died that night. How I wish he just fucking killed me…

But it's too late now…

Goodbye journal. Hopefully I don't _die_.

… Well that sounds dramatic…


End file.
